


Invitation

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Early Days, Gen, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: A short, early-days Thanksgiving-themed piece in which Napoleon tries to convince Illya to come to a Thanksgiving party during his first year in New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLadybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/gifts).



> Takes place shortly after the end of my Baron of THRUSH arc

“So,” Napoleon was saying as he and Illya prepared to leave HQ for the night. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Illya asked. “What’s special about tomorrow?”

“Ah, that’s right, you wouldn’t know,” Napoleon realized. “It’s Thanksgiving here tomorrow. I was thinking that since you’ve now officially transferred to New York, you could join me at the annual U.N.C.L.E. party.”

“You have a Thanksgiving party here at HQ?” Illya asked.

“Yeah, it’s great for agents who can’t get away for the holiday—they don’t have to spend it alone,” Napoleon said. “And it’s great for people like you, who get to experience Thanksgiving here.”

“So you are not going home?”

“Can’t,” Napoleon said, with a shrug. “The new promotion comes with new paperwork, and, anyway, Aunt Amy is taking Ma and Dad to somewhere in the Bahamas; I told them to go ahead since I didn’t think I would be able to hide this limp from them. I… would rather not tell them that I fell off of Niagara Falls.”

“ _Da,_ I can see why,” Illya said, with a nod. “Sometimes I wonder what my parents and my _babushka_ would have thought of the things I get into.”

Illya tried to hide it, but Napoleon could hear the wistful tone in his voice.

“You miss it, don’t you?” he asked. “Having a family?”

“Perhaps I do,” Illya said. It was an understatement, he knew.

“Well,” Napoleon said, after a moment. “That invitation that my parents extended to you still stands—you and I both have Christmas off next month. I know my parents and I will never be able to replace the family you lost—and I wouldn’t want us to—but we would be honored to have you be a part of us—assuming you wouldn’t mind celebrating it, of course.”

Illya gave Napoleon a look, but then nodded.

“ _Da_. I would be honored to share what is clearly an important occasion with you and your family,” Illya said. “And I would also be honored to go to the Thanksgiving party with you tomorrow.”

“That’s great!” Napoleon said. “To both of those things! I think you’ll enjoy Thanksgiving, Illya.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, for one thing, there’s going to be a lot more food than even you’ll know what to do with.”

Illya arched an eyebrow, interested already.

“Really? Do go on…”

And as Napoleon listed off the numerous dishes that would be served at the party tomorrow, he had to look on in amusement as Illya’s face lit up further with every word he spoke.

And the American couldn’t hold back a grin. Illya was staying in New York—and staying as his partner.

Napoleon knew exactly what he was thankful for this year.


End file.
